Family Feud
by dayscrazed
Summary: A lot of families in Salem fight. What if they did it on a game show? Four Days of our Lives families compete on "Family Feud." Warning: heavy WilSon.
1. Chapter 1

Game 1: Brady vs. Kiriakis

"IT'S TIME TO PLAAAY FAMILY FEUD! HERE'S YOUR HOST, STEVE HARVEY!"

"Welcome to the Feud! Today we have a special show. This is a local feud! We have two families from the town of Salem. These families know each other from around town! They have history. They even share some relatives! Let's play the feud!"

"To the left we have the Kiriakis family: Victor…Maggie…Justin…Brady…and Sonny!"

"To the right we have the Brady family: Roman… Kayla, …Eric… Sami… and Will! Give me Victor, and give me Roman!"

Roman and Victor leave their families and walk to the podium in the middle. "Shake hands men!"

Roman lifts his eyebrow and then nods his head. "Victor."

"Good luck, commissioner," Victor says as they shake hands.

"We surveyed a hundred people. Top five answers are on the board. Name A Time When A Wife Often Chooses Her Husband's Clothes For Him."

_Beep. Beep! _Victor's stand lights up. He answers, "A special dinner." Steve repeats it, and number five turns around. He turns to Roman.

"Work event," he states. Steve points to the board and Roman's answer is number four, _Work/ interview 6._

Roman's family urges him to play. "Alright, the Brady's are gonna play." Steve and Roman head to the right. "Roman, I heard Victor over there call you 'commissioner.'"

"Yes, I am the Salem Police Commissioner." _Cheers!_

"Alright, Roman. Introduce me to your family."

"Well, this is my sister, Kayla…my son, Eric…my daughter, Sami…and my grandson, Will." _Cheers!_

"Alright, Kayla. What do you do for a living?"

"I am the Chief of Staff at Salem University Hospital." _Cheers! _

"Fancy title, there Kayla. Ok, Name A Time When A Wife Often Chooses Her Husband's Clothes For Him."

"Well, my ex-husband was never good at dressing for a funeral." Steve points up for her answer but an 'X' comes up. _Ahh!_

"Alright, Eric," Steve moves forward and shakes his hand. "What about you? What keeps you busy?"

"Well, Steve, I am a priest at St. Luke's."

"Whoa! You Kiriakis' better watch out, we got the power of the Lord over here! Nice, man!"

"Yes, we actually just built and consecrated a new elementary school!" _Cheers!_

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Eric, Name A Time When A Wife Often Chooses Her Husband's Clothes For Him."

"Well, you gotta make your husband look nice when you attend mass, right?"

"Absolutely! You would know! Going to Church!" Eric's answer was number two at 26 people. _Cheers!_

"Let's keep this going! Hello, Sami."

"Hello, Steve," Sami said.

"You look lovely," he said as he took her hand and kissed it. She laughed. "What do you do?"

"Well, mostly I am a stay-at-home mom, but officially I am in charge of Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics." _ Cheers!_

"Ooh, double threat! Sami, Name A Time When A Wife Often Chooses Her Husband's Clothes For Him."

"My family may joke about this…because I had many. But a wife needs to pick out his clothes for a wedding."

"Or many weddings!" Will added.

"Ah! Will! Steve, ignore my son." Steve laughed and then pointed to the board to reveal the number one answer!

"Whoo!" Sami clapped and jumped up and down as the Brady's high-fived her.

"Your son was right, you know your weddings!" Steve smiled at Sami. "Will, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty." Will answered.

"Just for the record, Sami. You do not look old enough to be the mother of a twenty-year-old!"

"I'm actually a grandmother…thanks to him."

"No! Nooo! Will, you have kid?"

"Yes, a little girl. Arianna." _Awww…._

"Alright, Will, we got one answer left on the board." He repeated the question.

"How about when they go to a formal dinner party?" The Brady's encouraged Will's answer.

Steve took a long pause before he instructed the board to reveal the last answer! The Brady's cheered at their excellent start as their table showed the family's 95 points.

"You got that round! Give me Kayla! Give me Maggie!" The two women met at the podium and shook hands.

"Top five answers are on the board. Name the most romantic place to go on a date."

_Beep! _Maggie pushed her button faster and she was first to say, "Fancy restaurant." Steve repeated her answer and the Kiriakis family earned 32 points as it was number 2.

"Kayla?" Steve turned to the other woman to give her answer.

"Uh, at home?"

"You must have a pretty romantic home, Kayla! At home!" As Steve looked at the beard a huge red 'X' showed up.

"Alright Maggie, let's play!" Maggie led Steve over to her family. "Victor," Steve stopped at the head of their table. "I'm sure with a man who wears these fancy suits is able to take this lovely red-head to lots of fancy restaurants!"

"Yes, indeed," Victor smiled at his Maggie.

"Introduce me to this family of yours!"

"This is my amazing wife, Maggie…my nephew Justin…my grandson Brady…and my great-nephew, Sonny. "

"Quite an extended family! Well, I know you guys are sitting on millions from your company Titan Publishing, so I'm not gonna insult you by asking." _Laughs! _ "…But Justin! Tell me what you do for a living. "

"Steve, I am a corporate lawyer."

"Good for you, man. Justin, are you married?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"It's a simple question, Justin. I ask are you married and you hesitate…can't be a good marriage, then!" _Laughs! _ "Well, whatever you are, you must know the most romantic place to go an a date."

"What about a rooftop date?"

"Very romantic, Justin! Survey said!" The claps of the audience died down when an 'X' showed up.

"Alright, Brady. Let's see what you got. You work for Titan as well?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Wonderful! So, with that title, and the money, and the power and that handsome face you got there," he said as everyone laughs. "you must have no problem finding the ladies."

"Alas, I am divorced, and have since been engaged three times."

"Well, let's hope that that third one comes back, man. Huh? Third times the charm, you know! Haha!…..Well, Brady, give me the most romantic place to go on a date."

"How about a romantic picnic?" Brady says with a very sensual look. Steve repeats his answer at the board. The number five answer turns around with 5 points.

"See, you still got it, man."

"I still got it," Brady nodded.

"Alright, the grand-nephew, Sonny. What about you, man?"

"Well, I am the owner and co-founder of Common Grounds, a local coffee house. Which actually is in the works to become a coffee house in the morning and a club at night." _Cheers!_

"Impressive! Sonny, are you a student at Salem U as well?" Sonny nodded. "How does he do it? Do you also have to balance all that with a relationship?"

"Yes. Actually I have a committed relationship with my boyfriend."

"Aw, well, Sonny, I heard a rumor that this boyfriend of yours is here today. "

"He is."

"Where is he, Sonny?"

"He is a member of the other family over there…Will." Sonny looked over to the Brady family and he saw Will waving at him. _Cheers! Awws!_

"How about that, Kiriakis family? Your boy, Sonny is sleeping with the enemy!" _Laughs! _"Ok, Sonny. Name the most romantic place to go on a date."

"I'm gonna say at the beach. You know, at sunset. With the wind and the waves and the sand. "

"Oooh, that sounds nice! I'm a little jealous of Will right now!" _Laughs! _Will laughs as well.

Steve points at the board and 'Beach' is number one with 46 points! The Kiriakis' high-five Sonny as Steve goes over to Victor.

Steve asks Victor the question. "Well, it's romantic to go to a foreign country on a plane."

"Or a nice private jet, Mr. Kiriakis!" Steve looks at the audience and says, "see, he can afford to fly to Paris for a date. Haha! Survey says!" The audience sighs as two Xs

appear on the board.

"Alright, Maggie. If you get this last answer you sweep the board. If not the Brady's get a chance to steal!"

"The Park," Maggie says. Her family claps for her. Steve repeats her answer at the board, but three Xs signal for him to walk over to the Brady family.

"Alright, Roman, what is your family's idea of the most romantic place for a date?"

"We might be taking a risk here, but we are gonna say…the bedroom!"

Steve pauses. "Who came up with that one, Miss 14 weddings over there?" Sami at first looks shocked and offended but then laughs along with her family. "The bedroom!" X!

The Kiriakis' jump up and down as the celebrate their round. "Number three." The answer 'Movie Theater' turns around. "Ok. We are at round three with the Kiriakis' at 85, and the Brady's at 95. Give me Justin, give me Eric!"

Justin and Eric shake hands at the podium. " OK, top six answers are on the board. Name the first place you'd go after winning lottery."

_Beep! Beep! _Justin answers first. "Your lawyer."

"Of course! When I'm winning the lottery I'm going to Justin Kiriakis!" _Laughs! _

"Lawyer!" Number three revealed 'Attorney' for eight points. "Eric?"

"The lottery office."

"Smart. First you go to the …lottery office!" The last answer turned around so Justin's family was going to play.

"Brady, Name the first place you'd go after winning lottery. Not that your family would benefit from that kind of money." _Laughs! _

"Well, not that I'm a gambler, but…the Casino!"

"Yes, we are blowing are millions at the Casino!" Steve looked up at the board but an X came up. "Sonny?"

"I'm going to the bank!"

" Another practical answer! The bank!" Number two turned around.

"Victor! Name the first place you'd go after winning lottery."

"I would go on Vacation." Steve looked up at the board and Victor got the number one answer for 42 points. He then moved on the Maggie who said she would go to the car dealer to get a new car. Her answer got them the number five answer.

"Back to you, Justin," Steve said.

"If I'm going to my lawyer, then I also have to go to my accountant." Steve pointed at the board but another X appeared. Steve then asked Brady again, who said he would go to the real estate agent to buy a house. This earned them their third strike.

"Brady's you now have a chance to steal! Name the first place you'd go after winning lottery."

Roman said, " Well, this is especially for the ladies in my family. They'd go shopping!" Steve tried 'shopping' on the board but it wasn't up there. The Kiriakis' kept their points.

"What was that last answer?" The number four turned around to reveal 'Home.'

"Go home to tell your family. Let's keep this going, give me Brady. Give me Sami!"

Brady and Sami shake hands. "Ok, the score stands at 174 to 95. Anybody's game as the points are now doubled. Top seven answers on the board. Tell Me A Word People Use To Describe Female Babies But Not Male Babies."

_Beep! Beep! _Brady beeped in before Steve could even finish speaking. beeped first and answered, "Cute." Steve repeated his answer and the number two answer turned around. Brady smiled and clapped for his answer. Steve then turned to Sami.

"Pretty."

"Pretty!" Sami's answer was number one with 35 points. "Sami, how many kids do you have?"

"Four. Two boys, two girls."

"I'm sorry, Brady. You can't compete with that! Not on this question! Sami are you gonna pass or play?"

"Steve we are gonna play," Sami exclaimed as she ran over to her cheering family.

"Sami I understand…that that wasn't the first time you met Brady."

"No, Steve. Brady is my step-brother. Well, mine and Eric's. Cause we're twins."

"Eric? I'm sorry, Father Eric's twin is Miss Fourteen Weddings?" _Laughs!_

"And you both have a step-brother on the other team. My goodness! But that's nothing compared to this one!" Steve points at Will. "Tell me, Will. How will it be when you go home with your boyfriend and one of you has beaten the other?" Steve then does a mock voice "_My family is better than your family!"_

"You know what, Steve. We've gotten through a lot. So, we made a promise not to let this come in between us." _Cheers! Awws!_

"See, now that's nice. So, you have a daughter, so you might know… A Word People Use To Describe Female Babies But Not Male Babies."

"Well, I call my daughter princess, but I doubt I could call a baby boy that."

"Well, I hope not. Give me princess!" Number four turned around and everyone high-fived Will.

"Alright, Roman. How about you? Are you somehow related to someone on the Kiriakis side?"

"Well, actually Kayla and I have a little brother Bo, who is actually our half brother. Because Victor is his father."

"Really? So if Bo was here would he be on the Brady side or the Kiriakis side?"

"Well, he calls himself a Brady. So, I'd hope he'd come on our side."

"Haha! Yea, you'd hope! Ok, Roman, you have these twins a boy and a girl. Tell me something you could call Sami but not Eric."

"Beautiful." Steve pointed to the board and unveiled the number three answer for 12 points. He then moved on to Kayla who said, "Sweet." A big red X appeared instead of one of the answers.

"Alright, Eric. Tell Me A Word People Use To Describe Female Babies But Not Male Babies."

"How about Precious?" The number five answer turned around.

Next Steve went back to Sami. "I'm gonna say doll." In fact, 'Doll' was the number seven answer.

"You are good, Sami. Will, only one strike and one answer left. Think about your daughter."

"Steve, my daughter is…Adorable." Steve pointed to the board and the number six answer turned around earning the Brady's a total of 237 points.

"Brady family swept another round but nobody's reached three hundred yet. So let's do one more round give me Will, and give me Sonny."

"Just shake hands now, you two." Will and Sonny smile and shake hands a little too politely. "It's still anybody's game. Remember triple point values. Top six answers on the board. Name A Place Where A Couple Should Never Fight. "

_Beep! Beep! _Will said, "In public."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Uh-in-a restaurant." Steve tried it, and 'Restaurant' was answer number two. The he turned to Sonny.

"At work." Steve tried it, and 'Work' was answer number five

"Sonny, do you guys fight at your little coffee house slash club?" All Sonny could do was laugh. "Will, you gonna pass or play?"

"We're gonna play." Sonny nodded at his boyfriend and headed back to his family.

"Roman. Name A Place Where A Couple Should Never Fight."

"At home with company." Steve thought that was a little specific. He was right. They got their first X. Then Steve asked Kayla who said the Horton Town Square.

"What-what is that? I don't know-"

"A-a shopping square, or mall."

"I'm guessing that's a Salem thing. This is what happens when you have local feuds!" _Laughs! _ "Mall or shopping square!" Two Xs appeared.

"Come on Eric. Name A Place Where A Couple Should Never Fight."

"I'm gonna play to my strengths here, Steve. A couple should never fight at church."

"….And if you do you will be struck down by the hand of God!" _Laughs!_

"No fighting in the church! Haha! Show me church!" Eric got the number one answer, 'Place of Worship' for 61 points.

"That's what I'm talking about! How bout you Sami?"

"Steve I am also gonna draw from my experience. A couple shouldn't fight at a wedding."

"Haha! Yea, especially is it's their wedding! Haha! I guess that's how fourteen weddings are NOT fourteen marriages! Show me wedding!" Sami was also successful. Her answer was number four. "Alright Will, you got two strikes and two answers left. Name A Place Where A Couple Should Never Fight. "

"In the car?"

"If it's up there you gotta get one more and you win. If it's not, the Kiriakis family gets a chance to steal….In the car."

Steve pointed to the board and three Xs filled the board. He made his way to the huddled Kiriakis family. "Victor, if your answer's up there you win the game, if it's not, the Brady's win. Name A Place Where A Couple Should Never Fight."

"We are going to say…in bed."

"Haha! Oh, Victor! A couple should not fight in bed!" Steve pointed to the board as number two answer turned around. The Kiriakis' celebrated as Steve asked for number six, 'Street.' He then went to congratulate the Brady's and say goodbye.

"Alright, Kiriakis' who's playing Fast Money?" The last two player, Brady and Sonny ran up to Steve.

"Ok, Brady, Sonny is in the back. He can't see or hear us. I'm gonna ask you a series of questions and if you and Sonny together get 200 points, tell everybody what your gonna win."

"Well, we're gonna get 20,000 dollars but my family has money so we are gonna get bragging rights around Salem!"

"Alright. Let's go. Timer will start when I read the first question. Name something you couldn't do without your lips"

"Kiss."

"Name something people go on."

"Dates."

"Name the part of your body that works the hardest"

"Legs."

"Name vegetable that's hard to spell."

"Zucchini."

"Name a gift newlyweds often get doubles of."

"Uh- Money." _Ding! Ding!_

"Yea, lot's of couples get doubles of money! Haha!"

"Hey! I told you I've been engaged three times not married three times. I never got to the gift part."

"Ok. Well, let's look at your answers. I said Name something you couldn't do without your lips. You said Kiss. Survey said. 46. I said Name something people go on. You said Dates. Survey said. 0. Aw, that was a good answer. I said Name the part of your body that works the hardest Legs. Survey said. 11. I said Name vegetable that's hard to spell. You said Zucchini. Survey said 35. And Name a gift newlyweds often get doubles of. Haha, you said money. Survey said. 0. Aw, well, you got 92 points that's not too bad. Let's bring Sonny out here.

Sonny runs out as Brady joins his family. "Sonny, your third cousin-yes I get your family- got you 92 points. I'm gonna ask you the same five questions, if you repeat any of the answers you'll hear this sound. _Buzz! _It's a little harder so we'll give you 25 seconds. Time will start after I read the first question. Name something you couldn't do without your lips"

"Kiss." _Buzz!_

"Try again."

"Talk."

"Name something people go on."

"Dates" _Buzz!_

"Try again."

"Ugh, a trip."

"Name the part of your body that works the hardest"

"the heart."

"Name vegetable that's hard to spell."

"Asparagus."

"Name a gift newlyweds often get doubles of."

"Toasters." _Ding!_

"You see that, Brady. It's illegal for him to get married and he comes up with a decent answer!" _Laughs! _

"Ok. Let's look at your answers. I said Name something you couldn't do without your lips. You said Talk. Survey said. 19. Kiss was number 1. I said Name something people go on. You said Trip. Survey said. answer was amusement ride. I said Name the part of your body that works the hardest The Heart."

"Literally and Metaphorically."

"That's right. Survey said. 26. That was number 1. I said Name vegetable that's hard to spell. You said Asparagus. Survey said 35. That was tied with Zucchini for number one. And Name a gift newlyweds often get doubles of. You said Toasters. You need 10 points. Survey said. 41. "

"Whoo!" The Kiriakis family ran forward to celebrate their win! Everyone hugged Sonny. Their hero.

"Toaster was number 1. The Kiriakis family will be returning for our finale. Next week we'll have two more families from Salem. The Hortons and the DiMeras. Salem is such a crazy town, we may even see some familiar faces from today. Join us next time on Family Fued!"


	2. Chapter 2

Game 2- Horton vs. DiMera

"IT'S TIME TO PLAAAAY FAMILY FUED! HERE'S YOUR HOST, STEVE HARVEY!"

"Hello everybody and welcome back to the feud! We are continuing our local feuds in the town of Salem. Last week the Kiriakis' beat the Bradys. And this week we will see which family will end up facing them in next week's finale." _Cheers!_

"To the right, we have the Horton family: Jennifer…Hope…Lucas…Abigail…and Will!"

"To the left, we have the DiMera family: Stefano…EJ…Sami…Kristen…and Chad."

"Let's see which family has what it takes to win the ultimate Salem feud. Give me Stefano! Give me Jennifer!"

Stefano and Jennifer made their way to the podium in the center. They both shook hands and prepared themselves for the first question.

"Ok, we surveyed one hundred people, top four answers are on the board. Name something men hate asking for."

_Beep! Beep! _Stefano attacked that buzzer like a spider pounces on a fly. He was the first to answer, "Money."

Steve pointed up at the board. "Money!" The number one answer turned around. _ Cheers! _

Stefano raised his arms in praise to himself. "Ahh," he exclaimed as he looked upward. After the cheering died down, he said, "Steven, we are going to play…and we are going to win!"

Steve followed Stefano over to his family. "Impressive start, Stefano!"

"Ah, thank you."

"Won't you introduce me to your beautiful family?"

"But of course! " Stefano extended his hand each time he introduced the next person. This is my son, EJ…my daughter-in-law, Samantha…my daughter, Kristen…and my son Chad."

"You got a lot of children, Stefano. Let's start with this one." Steve gestures to Elvis DiMera who is standing on his father's right. "EJ, what do you do for a living?"

"Interesting you should ask, Steve. I have actually just recently acquired full control of my father's company, DiMera Enterprises."

"Wow! Was daddy happy about that, or…not so happy?"

Stefano snorted. "More like the latter."

"Steve," EJ said, before his father could interrupt, "you have no idea. And I beg you to refrain from mentioning it too much. "

"Alright, the. EJ, Name something men hate asking for."

EJ cleared his throat and said, "Well, Steve. I know from experience that men hate asking for advice."

"Do you like asking for advice?"

"Steve I never ask anyone for advice. I don't need others' input."

"Spoken like a true man. Show me advice!" EJ's answer was received by a lot of clapping and cheers. However, the survey was not as receptive. The DiMera's got their first X.

"Oh, that's not right that was a good answer," Steve said and EJ nodded in acceptance. "Anyway, let's move on to Miss Samantha." Steve took a step towards the blonde woman. "You look familiar…" She just smiled at him. Steve looked over at the Horton side and then looked back at her. "Weren't you over there last time?"

"I was. But now I'm on this side."

Steve faced the audience. "Oh. Ladies and gentlemen, Sami Brady is now Samantha DiMera." _Laughs! _"Sami, if you remember was on the show last week as a Brady. And we got a glimpse into her life as a mother of four, and head of a cosmetics company after fourteen weddings."

"Glad to be back, Steve!"

"So, now you are a DiMera…was that wedding number fifteen?" _Laughs! _

Sami smiles at EJ. "I know how it looks. But I didn't marry him to be on the show again! Haha! We got engaged earlier this year." _Aww!_

"Well…_Samantha, _Name something men hate asking for."

"Not that this has anything to do with EJ, but men HATE asking for sex!"

"Haha!" Steve laughs and then glares at EJ. "Now, you know, EJ, when she says it has NOTHING to do with you…it means it has everything to do with you."

"Oh, Steve. Even if I don't like to ask…usually I don't need to."

"Oh! Haha! Alright, let's keep this a family show, man…Sex!" Steve pointed to the board and 'Sex' came up as the number two answer. The DiMera's celebrated as Steve moved on to the next person. "Let's see, Kristen! You work for DiMera Enterprises as well?"

"Yes, I do, Steve."

"Wonderful. Now Kristen, I understand you have some connection to one of the members of the Kiriakis family, our winners from last week."

"You have excellent fact-checkers, Steve. I was previously engaged to Mr. Brady Black."

"Right. Well, you were the third engagement to fall through for Brady. So, we all were hoping you guys would work out. You're a lovely woman."

"Well, I don't think it's in the cards, but thank you."

"Anyway, Kristen. Name something men hate asking for."

"I know that men hate asking for help or any kind."

"Help!" As Steve pointed to the board, number four turned around. Kristen high-fived her family and Steve made his way to the last ad youngest family member. "Chad! How you doing, man?'

"I'm doing good, Steve."

"Are you working for the family business too?"

"Oh, no! I am not involved in any of…that. I'm actually a co-founder of a local coffee house."

"I tell you Chad, that sounds kinda familiar. Last week in this same spot we had a young man by the name of Sonny who was co-founder of a coffee house slash night club."

"Yea, Sonny's my business partner."

"Well, how about that! Good luck on transforming that place." Steve raised his eyebrows at his last comment.

"Haha! Thank you."

"So, Chad. Name something men hate asking for."

"I'm gonna say…a ride."

"Good answer! A ride!" Two Xs appeared on the survey board.

Steve walked back over to Stefano. "Alright, Stefano! We got one answer left. And two strikes. If it's up there, then you sweep the round. If it's not, then the Horton family gets a chance to steal. Name something men hate asking for."

"Ah, I am going to say…a favor."

"Yes! As a very powerful man in Salem, Stefano, I bet you never ask for a favor without first granting one. You know, gotta keep the balance of power in your favor."

"Oh, Steve," EJ interrupted. "If only you knew how much that was true."

"Ok, now, EJ. I don't want to re-hash old wounds. So…show me a favor!" He signaled for the board to reveal the survey's answers. However, instead the DiMera's got their third strike. Steve walked over to the Horton's who were in a discussion huddle.

"Miss Jennifer. You have a chance to steal the DiMera's points. Name something men hate asking for."

"We," Jennifer said, "are gonna say…that men hate asking for directions!"

"Alright! Men don't need to ask directions, cause men just know everything!"

"That's right," Jennifer half-laughed, half-asserted.

"Let's try it. For the steal…Show me directions!" The number three answer turned around and the Horton's got all the points. "Round 2. Let's go! Give me Hope. Give me EJ."

Hope and EJ walked toward the center ad met at either sides of the podium. Although they shook hands, they both gave the other an unmistakable glare.

"We surveyed 100 people. Top Name something a man doesn't like being turned down for."

_Beep!Beep!_ Both hit their buzzer hard but Hope was first. "A date," she said. Steve repeated her answer and the number two answer.

"This answer sounds too familiar. Don't anybody screen these questions!?" _Haha! _

"Actually I like this question. EJ, Name something a man doesn't like being turned down for."

"Sex!"

"Show me sex!" Sure enough, EJ's answer was number one.

"I like this question too, Steve," EJ said as he clapped and turned around toward his family.

"Hope, I think they are gonna play." Steve followed EJ. "Ok. Sami, men hate asking for sex but they also don't like being turned down for sex. Girl, tell me something else man doesn't like being turned down for."

"A job." Steve repeated Sami's answer and number three turned around. Sami high-fived her husband and her sister-in-law.

"Kristen. Name something a man doesn't like being turned down for."

"Ugh..hmmm." Kristen bit her lip as she thought.

"Five seconds," Steve said. "…..I need an answer…" _Buzz! _

"I'm sorry," Steve said after an X showed up before Kristen could answer.

"That's ok. All I could think of was 'sex.' "

"Haha! Ok! Chad, Name something a man doesn't like being turned down for."

"Steve, I'm gonna go with…a fight."

"Alright. A man doesn't wanna be turned down for a fight!" Steve pointed at the board to reveal… another X.

"Stefano! Come on man, Name something a man doesn't like being turned down for."

"A business deal."

"I don't know about you but I would NOT want to turn down a deal with Stefano DiMera. Show me business deal!" Three X's appeared on the board. The Horton's were ready for another steal.

"Jennifer. Name something a man doesn't like being turned down for"

"We are gonna say a bet."

"Mmhmm. Men don't like to be turned down on a bet. For the second steal. Bet!"

_Buzz! _The DiMera's retained their points. "What was that one?"

The last answer revealed itself to be 'credit.' "At round three we have the Horton family at 100 and the DiMera family at 84. Let's keep going! Give me Sami! Give me Lucas!"

Lucas and Sami made their way to Steve at the podium. They shook hands and readied themselves for the question.

"Ok! Still anybody's game. We surveyed 100 people. Top five answers on the board. What's the first thing a wife does after she learns she's pregnant?"

_Beep! Beep! _ Sami answered first. "She freaks out!"

"Well, if there was anyone I trust to answer this, Sami, it's you. I remember you got four children…Freaks out!" The number five answer turned around for only three points. "Lucas."

"Well, unlike Sami, a normal wife would tell her husband right afterward." Sami made a face at Lucas.

"Tells the husband!" Steve pointed at the board to reveal the number one answer.

"Oh yea!" Lucas shouted. "We are going to play, Steve."

Lucas led Steve over to the Horton side. "Hello, Jennifer."

"Hello, Steve."

"I haven't yet been introduced to your family."

"Well, then let's do that now. This is my cousin Hope…my brother, Lucas…my daughter, Abigail…and my nephew, Will." _Cheers!_

"Alright. Now Lucas. You seemed a little spiteful when you gave your answer. '_Unlike Sami, a normal person…' _What was that about?"

"Well, Sami and I were once married. And we share two kids including our son, Will." Lucas gestured past Abigail to where Will was standing.

"Really? So, Lucas what were you? Wedding number 1? Number 12?"_Laughs!_

"Actually it was more like numbers 7 and 9." _Laughs!_

"Haha! Alright, well. I'm guessing that Sami's reaction to getting pregnant with your kids was NOT to tell you…"

"Oh no! Are you kidding? I didn't find out until her first failed wedding!" _Laughs! _

"Haha! Ok! Enough of this making- fun -of- Sami! We have a feud to get back to! Abigail!"

"Yes," Abby smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good! I am a student at Salem University."

"Good for you, darling! What's the first thing a wife does after she learns she's pregnant?"

"Well, if it's an unwanted pregnancy she might cry."

"We are freaking out, not telling husbands, and crying. Not a good day. Give me cry!" Abigail's answer was actually number four with eleven points. Her family congratulated her. Steve moved on to the last Horton member.

"Hey! You look familiar!" Steve pointed at Will. He stepped forward and shook his hand. "Will! How you doing, man?"

"I'm good, Steve!" Will smiled as he shook hands with the host.

"First a Brady and now a Horton!"

"That's right! Two sides of my family."

"Yeah! And last time you were competing against your boyfriend. And now you're competing against your mother!"

"Yes! That's how crazy our little town is. In Salem, you can't go two blocks without running into someone you know or you're related to."

"I'm starting to catch on…How's your daughter?"

"Oh, she's great! Beautiful as ever!" _Aww!_

"Ok. Well, I know you were never in this situation, but what's the first thing a wife does after she learns she's pregnant? "

"Well, regardless. I am going to call on my experience. She'd tell her friends."

"Oh, so you were the 'friend' she told?"

"Exactly! Two in one!"

"Haha! Ok! She's telling her friends!" Number three turned around earning thirteen points. "Yes, Jennifer! My dear, what do you do for a living?"

"I am the PR director for Salem University Hospital." _Cheers!_

"Excellent! Ok, there is one answer left and you have no strikes. What's the first thing a wife does after she learns she's pregnant?"

"Umm, goes to the doctor? Her OB/GYN?"

"Assuming she didn't find out at the doctor."

"Right." Steve tried Jennifer's answer but a red X appeared.

"Hope. I understand your last name is Brady. And we had the Brady family on last week."

"Yes. I am married to Bo Brady who is Roman and Kayla's brother."

"Wow. What tangled webs we weave! What do you do for a living, Hope?"

"I am a detective for the Salem PD." _Cheers!_

"Alright! What's the first thing a wife does after she learns she's pregnant?"

"Well, I'd hope she'd call her mother."

"If it's there, you have swept the board. If it's not, you get a second strike...Call her mother!" Steve pointed and 'Call mother' was the number two answer. The Horton's jumped up and down and celebrated.

"The Horton's gained a total of 193 points. The DiMera's have 84. Still anybody's game but now we are doubling the points! Give me Abigail! Give me Kristen!"

Both ladies walked around to meet Steve at the podium. The DiMera's and Horton's were cheering and encouraging their team members. Kristen and Abigail shook hands. "Points are doubled and the stakes are higher. Top five answers are on the board. . Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

_Beep! Beep! _ Kristen answers first. "Secrets."

"Hard keeping secrets!" Number two answer turned around. Kristen punched the air with her fist. Steve turns to Abigail.

"Uh, money." Steve repeated Abby's answer and hers turned out to be number one for 54 points.

"Whoa!" Abigail beamed and leaned toward her family. "Steve we are gonna play." She danced her way back to her spot. Steve made his way over to the Horton side.

"Will! The DiMera's are keeping secrets, so I'd be cautious about how you move forward."

"Well, my mom's a DiMera, so I'd like to think I'm safe."

"Just on the off-hand that that isn't the case, let's make this a good round. Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

"People have a hard time keeping promises."

"That they do…Promises!" He tried Will's answer and revealed the number three at 6 points. His family collectively extended their hands to give Will a high-five for earning them the top three answers. Steve walked over to Jennifer. "Haha! Jennifer! . Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

"I'm gonna say…a man."

"I don't believe for a second that a beautiful woman like you has a hard time keeping a man."

"Oh, that's sweet!"

"A man!" Instead of points, the Horton's got a big red X.

"That's ok. First strike. Hope. . Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

"A job." Steve repeated her answer and the number five answer revealed itself. 'Job' had four points but they only had one answer left.

"Lucas. One more and the Horton's win another round. Only one strike. . Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

"People have a hard time keeping sober."

"Unfortunately that's true. Did you have experience with that?"

"Steve I have kept for four years." _Cheers!_

"Good for you. Good for you, man. That's not easy."

"Thank you, no it wasn't."

Steve asked for 'sober' but it wasn't up there. They now were facing two Xs. "That's alright. It was a good answer." _Cheers!_

"Back to you Abigail. If it's up there the DiMera's get a chance to steal. . Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

"A house?" Steve pointed to the board but that wasn't up there either. Their third strike signaled the end of the Horton's run.

"Alright DiMera's! You have a chance to steal their points. Just like they stole you first round. Stefano, Name something that people have a hard time keeping."

Stefano gave a dramatic pause. "An appointment."

"An appointment." Number four turned around. The DiMera's cheered as the Horton's groaned.

"What a steal! That leaves the Horton's with 193. And the DiMera's with 266. Nobody's reached 300 yet. So we gotta do one more round. Point values are tripled. Give me Chad! Give me Will!"

The friends walked to the center and grinned as they approached each other. "Triple point value. Winner of this round will take it all and continue to fast money. Top four answers on the board. Name something a father and son might spend the day doing together."

_Beep! _ Will pounced on his buzzer. "Uh, …fishing."

"What?" Chad was at a loss.

"Fishing!" Steve checked the survey and 'fishing' was number one with fifty points.

"Yea!" Will shouted. He turned to his family but instead of urging him to play they were all in a huddle. Will could vaguely hear what they were whispering. _It's a risk…It's Stefano, he's not a normal father…They'll never get this…_

"Will, are you gonna pass or play?" The Horton's were signaling for Will to pass.

"Uh, Steve. We are actually gonna pass."

"Ok! Let's go, Chad." Steve turned around and gestured for Chad to return to his family.

Sami leaned toward EJ and whispered, "What are they doing?"

"They are being strategic," EJ responded.

"Stefano, Name something a father and son might spend the day doing together."

"Eh… working."

"Working what?"

"A-a job, perhaps." Steve tried it but it wasn't there. The Horton's evil plan was working.

"Alright, EJ. Name something a father and son might spend the day doing together."

"Uh-uh…" EJ shook his head and pursed his lip in thought. _Buzz!_ EJ wasn't fast enough and the Dimera's now had two strikes.

"Sami, keep them alive, here. Name something a father and son might spend the day doing together."

"I'm gonna guess… watching sports."

"If it's not there, the Horton's have a chance to steal…Sports watching." Sami's answer was number four at 5 points.

"Ok, just two answers left Kristen. Name something a father and son might spend the day doing together."

"Um..uh-talking?" Kristen winced as she gave her answer. Steve repeated it, and pointed to the board. Three X's appeared. The DiMera's swore under their breath.

"Oh, no! Now, the Horton's get a chance to steal the win." Jennifer ended the family huddle and went back to her spot as Steve came over to her. "What's it gonna be?"

"Steve we are gonna go with…playing catch!" Her family clapped and supported her answer.

"For the win…Playing catch!"

Everyone starred at the board. And 'Playing ball' turned around at number two. The Horton's screamed in celebration. And the DiMera's put on a sour face.

"What was number three?" Steve asked. The last answer turned around. It said 'Hunting,' "Well, thank you, Stefano. And the rest of your family for coming on and playing. You were great."

Stefano shook hands with Steve. Then, he turned and gestured to the victors. "Who's playing fast money?" The two end players went walked over to where Steve was standing in the center. "Alright. Jennifer and Will are gonna try for fast money!"

"OK, Jennifer, Will is off stage and he can't see or hear anything. I'll ask you a series of questions and you answer them as quickly as you can in twenty seconds. And if you and Will together get 200 points, tell everybody what you will win."

"Twenty-thousand dollars!" _Cheers! _

"Alright. Twenty seconds on the clock. Time will start after I read the first question. Name Something A Woman Might Do To Her 12 Year Old Son That Would Cause Him To Say, 'Mom, I'm Too Old For this.'"

"Uh, clean his face."

"Name something that gets congested."

"Traffic."

"What Do People Miss About Their Youth?"

"Their looks."

"Besides The Bride And Groom, Name The Most Important Person At A Wedding."

"Um, the maid of honor."

"Name the worst month to be 9 months pregnant."

"July." _Ding! Ding!_

"Nice job. Nice job." Jennifer took a deep breath and then turned around. Steve put his arm around her shoulders as they faced the large board. "Alright. We want 200. Here we go. I said Name Something A Woman Might Do To Her 12 Year Old Son That Would Cause Him To Say, ''Mom, I'm Too Old For this." You said 'Clean his face.' Survey said. 18. Ok. I said Name something that gets congested. You said 'Traffic.' It's all backed up. Survey said. 0. I thought that was clever. I asked, What Do People Miss About Their Youth? You said. Their looks. Survey said. 28. There we go. I said Besides The Bride And Groom, Name The Most Important Person At A Wedding. You said the maid of honor. Very important, keeps the bride together. Survey said. 8. Last one. I said Name the worst month to be 9 months pregnant. You said July… Abigail, what month were you born in?"

"October." Abigail answered.

"I'm guessing that was a good month. Huh, Jennifer."

"It was. Lucky me. Haha!"

"Ok. Survey said. 44. There you go."

"Whoo!" Jennifer cheered and her family clapped for her as she returned to their table.

"Let's bring Will out here!" Steve shouted. Smiling brightly, Will ran to where Steve was standing. "Hey, William. Your aunt Jennifer got you 98 points."

"Nice." Will clapped for Jennifer.

"Not bad." Steve nodded. "You need 102 points. I'm gonna ask you the same five questions. If you repeat any of her answers you'll hear this sound." _Buzz! _"It's a little bit harder this time so we'll give you twenty-five second. Ok. Time will start after I read the first question. Name Something A Woman Might Do To Her 12 Year Old Son That Would Cause Him To Say, 'Mom, I'm Too Old For this.'"

"Kiss him in public."

"Name something that gets congested."

"Your nose."

"What Do People Miss About Their Youth?"

"Their looks." _Buzz!_

"Try again.

"Their… energy."

"Besides The Bride And Groom, Name The Most Important Person At A Wedding."

"The Best man."

"Name the worst month to be 9 months pregnant."

"Um…uh- August?" _Ding! Ding!_

"How do they expect a guy to know the answer to that question? Seriously," Steve exclaimed.

"You'd think that a gay man especially would have no idea," Will said.

"Well, you do have a daughter, so you have some idea."

"I don't know. I was thinking…it's hot in August. Might be uncomfortable."

"I'd say that's a good guess. Haha! Well, let's get down to it. We need 102 points. I said Name Something A Woman Might Do To Her 12 Year Old Son That Would Cause Him To Say, 'Mom, I'm Too Old For this.' You said Kiss him in public. Survey said. 28. That was the number one answer. I said name something that gets congested you said. Nose. Survey said. 30. That also was the number one answer. Only need 44 points. I asked What Do People Miss About Their Youth? You said. Energy. Survey said. one. Fifteen points to go. I said Besides The Bride And Groom, Name The Most Important Person At A Wedding. You said Best Man. You ever been a best man?"

"Yes. It was my daughter's mother's wedding…It didn't go that well."

"Well, I hope this best man goes well. Survey said. 14."

"Aww! So close. And I need at least person for this last question."

"I think you can do it. I believe in you, man."

"Thank you."

"By the way the number one answer was 'Clergy person.' I said Name the worst month to be 9 months pregnant. You didn't know but you guessed August. Survey said…28." _Cheers!_

"Yes!" Will threw his arms up in the air. All the Horton's ran out to him and ended in a giant group hug. They jumped up and down in celebration as confetti rained on them.

"Number one answer was July. They had it on the other side. This is NOT the last we will see of the Horton's. They will be back next week for the finale. They'll be facing the Kiriakis' to see who is the best feuding family in Salem. Join us next week for the finale of Local Family Feud!"


	3. Chapter 3

Game 3- Finale- Horton vs. Kiriakis

"IT'S TIME TO PLAAAAAY FAMILY FEUD! HERE'S YOUR HOST, STEVE HARVEY!"

"Thank you! Welcome everybody to the feud! Today is our dramatic conclusion of Local Feuds. We have been following the feuding that was going on in Salem. And today we find out who will win in our finale. Two families have returned to fight it out. Welcome back the Kiriakis family!" Steve points to left to reveal the five members. "Victor…Maggie…Justin…Brady…and Sonny!"

"And the Horton family!" Steve gestures to the right side. "Jennifer…Hope…Lucas…Abigail…and Will!"

_Cheers! _"Let's not waste any time! Give me Victor! Give me Jennifer!"

The heads of each family walked toward the center podium and shook hands politely when they got there.

"Okay. We surveyed 100 people. Top answers seven answers on the board. Name something you envy about your children."

_Beep! Beep! _Victor hit his button first. "Their youth," he answered.

"Their youth!" Steve addressed the board and it revealed the number one answer. _Cheers! _

"We are going to play, Steve," Victor told him.

"Alright!" Steve and Victor walked over to the Kiriakis side. "Number one answer! Now that's the way to start off, Victor. Nice job!"

"Well, thank you." Victor graciously nodded his head.

"Victor why don't you introduce us again to your wonderful family!"

"I'd love to," Victor said. "He turned to look at the people standing to his right. "This is my wife, Maggie. My nephew, Justin. My grandson, Brady. And my great-nephew, Sonny." _Cheers!_

"Wonderful! So glad to have you all back. It's gonna be a great game!" Steve smiled at the next member of the Kiriakis family. "How are you doing, Maggie?"

"I'm doing well," she said brightly.

"Good. Good. Maggie, Name something you envy about your children."

"I envy their Health."

"Health!" Steve pointed to the screen but a big red X appeared. "Oh, that's ok. It was a good answer." He moved on to the next person. "Justin!"

"Yes, sir."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good."

"Yea? Justin how many kids do you have?"

"I have four boys." _Cheers! _ "Sonny over there is my youngest."

"Four boys! How did you manage that, man?"

"I'm still not sure!" _Laughs! _

" Well, Justin, Name something you envy about your FOUR children."

"I'm gonna say their freedom."

"Alright. They are free!" Steve turned toward the board and 'Freedom' was the number five answer at six points.

Justin received a high-five from Brady. Then, the latter turned to Face Steve.

"Brady! Haha! How's that love life of yours going?"

"Still a mess, Steve." Although he was serious, he masked it with a smile and a joking little nod.

"That's alright. Name something you envy about your children."

"Maybe that they are fit."

"Fit? Like toned?"

"Yea."

"You look pretty toned, man. Even if I wasn't your father, I'd envy the muscles you got going on there." _Laughs!_

"Haha! Show me Fitness!" Two red Xs filled the screen.

"Moving on…Sonny! Good to see you, man. "

"Good to see you again too," Sonny replied.

"I see you are once again fighting opposite your boyfriend." Steve glances over to the Horton side and spots Will.

"Yup. He's a Horton so…"

"Well, Sonny. You've already beaten him once. I tell you right now, if you beat him again, you ain't gonna hear the end of it!"

Sonny smiles and chuckles lightly. "Thanks for the warning."

"Alright, Name something you envy about your children."

"Well, fitness and health weren't up there…How about their energy?"

Steve points at the board. "Energy!"

The number two answer turns around at 22 points. As the Kiriakis' pat Sonny on the back, Steve makes his way back up to Victor.

"Alright, Victor. Two strikes on you, but four answers left on the board. If it's not there, the Horton's get a chance to steal. Name something you envy about your children."

"They had a better childhood. Meaning they had advantages maybe you didnn't."

"Yes. Parents always want their kids to grow up in better circumstances than they did."

"Precisely." When Steve did his 'Survey Said,' the third red X appeared.

The Hortons were in a huddle and they broke apart when Steve came over to their side. "Hello, Jennifer."

"Hello again, Steve," she said politely.

"For the steal. Name something you envy about your children."

"We are going to say, that they have less worries."

"I like it. Hakunamatata!"

"It means no worries!" Will finished.

Steve pointed at Will. "Yes! There we go!" He turned to the board and shouted, "No worries!"

'No worries,' was in fact the number four answer at nine points. The Horton's cheered as they received the 67 points.

"Let's see what the other answers were. Number seven!" Number seven turned around and read 'Friends.'

"Number six." Number six turned out to be 'Opportunities.'

"And number three." Number three was 'Innocence.'

"Let's go for round two! Give me Maggie! And Give me Hope!"

Hope and Maggie both headed to the podium. They smiled at each other as they shook hands and readied themselves for the question.

"Alright. Top five answer on the board. We Asked 100 Married People: What Do You Do With Your Spouse That Reminds You Why You Fell In Love?"

_Beep! Beep! _Hope smashed her buzzer first. "Talk."

"Talk!" Steve tried Hope's answer and it turned out to be number five at three points.

Steve turned to Maggie. "Kiss?" she answered.

"Kiss!" he pointed to the board. 'Kiss/sex' turned out to be the number one answer.

"Alright, you gonna play?"

The Kiriakis family enthusiastically nodded their heads. "We are," Maggie said.

Once again, Steve headed over to the Kiriakis side.

"Justin! Maggie got the number one answer. Let's see if we can keep it going! We Asked 100 Married People: What Do You Do With Your Spouse That Reminds You Why You Fell In Love?"

"I'm gonna say go on dates," Justin answered.

"Mmhm. Gotta make time for date night! Go on Dates!" Justin's answer was number two coming in at twenty-two points.

"That's what I'm talking about! Brady!"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm gonna ask you to imagine you have a stable relationship."

"Hey!" Brady smiles and jokingly sounds offended. "Man, you're hitting a soar spot!"

"Haha! Sorry, man. What Do You Do With Your Spouse That Reminds You Why You Fell In Love?"

"Uh- I'm gonna say…dancing maybe."

"Dancing?"

"Yea, you know. You remember your first dance at your wedding or something."

"Alright. Sounds good. Show me dancing!"

'Dance' was the number four answer at fourteen points.

"Nice! Ok!" Steve waited for the Kiriakis's to finnish cheering. "Ok, Sonny. Here's the situation. You have no strikes."

"Yea! Whoo!" Sonny clapped his hands.

"And you have only one answer left. If you get it, then you have cleared the board. We Asked 100 Married People: What Do You Do With Your Spouse That Reminds You Why You Fell In Love?"

"I'm gonna go with Laugh."

"We are looking for the number three answer. Show me Laugh!"

'Laugh' was worth twenty two points. It was the number three answer. _Cheers! _

"And the Kiriakis family sweeps the board!" All of the people on the left side were high-fiving Sonny or patting him on the back. "And we are not gonna stop! Give me Justin! Give me Lucas!"

Both Lucas and Justin strode over to the podium. They shook hands amiably.

"Alright, we surveyed 100 people. Top five answers are on the board. Name something a woman doesn't want to see her man playing with."

_Beep! Beep! _ Lucas buzzed in first.

"Himself," he said.

"Hi-ha-imself! Haha!" _Laughs!_

"Ha! No wife wants to see that! Haha! Himself!" Lucas' answer was number one at thirty-five points.

"We're gonna play!" Lucas exclaimed. Steve ventured over to the Horton side.

"Jennifer!"

"Hello, Steve."

"Why don't you reacquaint me with your lovely family."

"I'd love to," Jennifer agreed. "This is my cousin, Hope. My brother, Lucas. My daughter, Abigail. And my nephew, Will." _Cheers!_

"Great to see all of you again. Where am I?" Steve goes down the line. "Abigail!"

"Yesss."

"Name something a woman doesn't want to see her man playing with."

"Mmm. Another woman?"

"Oh, no! He in trouble now! He's playin with another woman!" He turns to the board and the number two answer reveals itself. Abigail gained her family twenty-four points.

Steve moved on to Will. "Will!" He nodded. "Name something a woman doesn't want to see her man playing with."

"Uh-" Will shook his head. "Another man?"

Steve just stared blankly. He did not say a word but just stared at Will. The Hortons then reluctantly started to clap for his answer. Will grinned a small smile.

"OK!" Steve shouted, shrugging his shoulders. "Another man!" Unfortunately, a red X appeared on the screen. Steve backtracked to Jennifer.

"Ok, Jennifer. There are four answers left. And only one strike. Name something a woman doesn't want to see her man playing with."

"Umm, maybe his clothes?"

"Alright. His clothes!" Steve pointed to the board but a second X joined the first one.

"Hope! Two strikes. If your answer's not up there, the Kiriakis family gets a chance to steal. "

"I-uh- how about cars?"

"Playing with cars!" Three strikes showed up on the board. Steve then walked over to the Kiriakis family. "Victor! What's it gonna be man?!" Once he got closer he repeated the question. "Name something a woman doesn't want to see her man playing with."

"We are going to say her possessions."

Steve nodded. "Yea, anything that belongs to her…she doesn't want him messing with her stuff!" Steve repeated the Kiriakis's answer but a red strike appeared on the board. The Hortons retained their points. They now had 126 points. "Let's see what else was up there. What was number six?"

Number six was 'Nose.'

"Number five?" Number five turned out to be 'Remote.'

"Number four?" Number four was 'Video Games.'

"And number three?" Number three was Toys/Dolls.'

"It is still anybody's game. This round the points are doubled. Give me Brady! Give me Abigail!"

Brady and Abigail walked up, shook hands, and prepared for their question. "We surveyed 100 people," Steve said. "Top four answers are on the board. Name someone you talk over your sex life with."

_Beep! Beep! _Brady attacked his buzzer.

"Your lover," Brady said confidently.

"Yes. Hopefully you can talk about it with the person you're doing it with. Haha! Your Lover!"

The number two answer turned around at twenty-seven points. Steve then turned to Abigail.

"Um- a friend." Steve repeated it and he got the number one answer at sixty points.

"Yea!" Abigail exclaimed in celebration. The Horton's encouraged Abigail to play.

"We're gonna play, Steve."

"Alright, let's go!" Steve walked over to the Horton side and went all the way down to Will.

"OK, Will, two answers left. Name someone you talk over your sex life with."

"Well, I've never done this, but maybe a sibling."

"What do you mean, you've never done it."

"No, no!" Will smiled at the misunderstanding. "I mean…I've never talked to my siblings about sex because they are all under six years old."

"Well, I hope you don't talk to them about your sex life," Steve said exaggerating his expressions.

"No. No. Mom would kill me," Will laughed.

"Haha! Show me sibling…who's the appropriate age." The number three answer turned around at six points. As the Horton's and the audience cheered, Steve made his way back to Jennifer. "One answer left, Jennifer. No strikes. If you get this, you sweep the board. Name someone you talk over your sex life with."

Jennifer bit her lip thinking. "How about No one. You know, like, you don't talk to anyone about your sex life."

"Alright. Keeping it private," Steve said. "What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom! No one!" A red X appeared on the board. Steve then proceeded to Hope. "Only one strike, Hope. We are looking for the number four answer."

"I'm gonna say cousin. Like my cousin, Jen, here," Hope gestured to the blonde beside her.

"Show me cousin!" Another red X joined the first one.

"Lucas!" Steve stepped over to the man who was bowing his head, clearly deep in thought. "One answer left and two strikes. If it's not there, the Kiriakis family gets a chance to steal. Name someone you talk over your sex life with."

"Well, if anything should happen. You'd discuss with your doctor."

"Your doctor," Steve confirmed.

"Yea, I'm going with doctor," Lucas said as he clapped his hands in self-encouragement.

"If it's up there, you've cleared the board. Show me the doctor." The last answer revealed itself and the Horton's took their points. Because this was a doubled round, they received 146 points. So, their total was now 272.

"The points now stand with the Horton's at 272. And the Kiriakis's at 100. The points are doubled again this round, so it could still be anybody's game. Let's finish this up. Give me Will! Give me Sonny!"

The two boyfriends shared a glance before they headed over to Steve at the podium. They shook hands and smiled at each other. Once their hands were placed in front of their buzzers, Steve asked the question.

"Ok, top four answers are on the board. Name Something That Can Make A Person Suddenly Think Of Their Partner."

_Beep! Beep! _

Will buzzed in first and answered. "A song."

"A song!" Steve looked up at the board and the number one answer turned around at fifty-nine points.

"Man!" Sonny exclaimed. "I was gonna say that!"

"Sorry. Too slow," Will said with small grin.

"Will, are you gonna pass or play?" asked Steve.

"We are gonna play," he answered. He winked at Sonny before he turned toward the Horton's. Steve walked over to Jennifer to ask her the next question.

"Jennifer!"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"You are so close and the points are still doubled. There are three answers left. Name Something That Can Make A Person Suddenly Think Of Their Partner."

"How about a place? You know- a certain place that's special…"

"I got you! Maybe a place they had their first date. Or a place they took their honeymoon. "

"Yea!" Jennifer nodded her head in agreement.

"Show me a place!" A red X appeared on the screen. "That's ok. Hope. How about you? Will already said a Song. Which is also what Sonny was gonna say…I'm guessing there's a story in there somewhere…" Steve glances over at Will who's laughing with a huge smile on his face. "Haha! Anyway, Hope. Name Something That Can Make A Person Suddenly Think Of Their Partner."

"I'm going to say a smell."

"A smell. Hopefully not a bad smell!" Steve waves his hand in front of his face as if he was fending off a foul odor.

"No. no," said Hope. "A good smell. Like a fragrance."

"I know. I'm just messing with you. Like perfume or cologne. Show me a smell!" The number two answer turned around at fourteen points. "There we go! Let's keep going! Lucas, Name Something That Can Make A Person Suddenly Think Of Their Partner."

"Maybe a kind of food. Someone's favorite food."

Steve nodded. "Show me some food!" Two red X's dominated the board. Steve then moved on to Abigail. "Hey! Abby!"

"Hey!"

"You got a boyfriend or something?"

"Well, sort of… I kinda got two guys I'm sorta involved with. But-"

"Oh, I see. Cute girl stringing two guys along."

"NO!" Abigail objected, although she smiled widely.

"Haha! I'm just kidding. You people need to lighten up! Well, Name Something That Can Make A Person Suddenly Think Of Their Partner….or their two boy toys!"

"Um…I'm gonna say a flower."

"Two strikes. If it's not there, the Kiriakis family gets a chance to steal. If it's there, Will, we are coming back to you! A flower!" Steve pointed to the board. The third red X appeared.

"Kiriakis family!" Steve yelled as he walked over to their side. "We have got two answers on the board. Name Something That Can Make A Person Suddenly Think Of Their Partner."

"We are going to go with a photograph."

"Perfect! If a picture don't make you think of 'em, I don't know what will! For the steal…Show me photo!"

'Picture' was the number four answer at twelve points. The Kiriakis's stole the points. Because the points were doubled, they got a total of 170 points.

What was the number three answer?" asked Steve. On the board, the number three turned around to reveal 'Movie.' The Horton's now have 272 points and the Kiriakis's have 270 points.

"Well, it seems like nobody has reached 300 points and the score is too close to declare a winner. Normally, we would do a number one answer tie breaker…but today is not normal!"

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked rather curtly.

"Well, Victor, I'm glad you asked! This is a brand new thing we are doing for Local Feuds! We think it's fine if on this show two families are feuding that live on opposite sides of the country. But in the same town? Y'all gotta learn to live and work together, man!"

"So, what's going on?" Jennifer asked, still confused.

"What's going on, Jennifer, is that we are starting a trend to get communities to work together. Starting with these two families. You both will work together to play fast money!"

"What!? That's ridiculous!" Lucas said. "We have more points, shouldn't we just go by that?"

"That would kinda defeat the purpose of bringing the community together!"

"Look, Steve," Justin said. "I don't think you realize just how much animosity exists in our tow. I mean, there are families there who have been feuding for generations."

"I see. Well, what I've noticed is that you people have a lot of bad history…but you also have a lot of family ties, and a lot of friends. I did not talk to one person who was not related or somehow connected to someone else who was on this show."

After a few moments of reflection, Steve elaborated. "Each of you will pick ONE member of your family. And those players will play Fast Money for 20,000 dollars to be donated to causes in Salem. To Salem University. Salem University Hospital. And St. Luke's Elementary School." _Cheers!_

"Alright, Kiriakis's. Horton's. Choose your best player!" Each family formed a huddle. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Steve went over to the Kiriakis's. "Victor, who's gonna play?"

"Sonny is," Victor proclaimed very proudly. Sonny stepped around the table to go meet Steve.

"Alright, Sonny. You wait right here in the center." Steve then walked over to the Horton's. "Jennifer, who's playing from your family?"

"Will is," she said smiling. Will grinned and started walking toward his boyfriend.

"Excellent." Steve put his arms around both boys who were standing on either side of him.

"Hey!" Sonny nodded towards Will in a playful way.

"Hey!" Will said in response.

"Guys, you really could not have picked better partners!"_ Laughs!_ "Cause, you know…they really are…" Sonny and Will just smiled.

"Anyway, If there was anyone I would trust to work together it would be you guys!"

"Yea, I think we can work together," Sonny said.

"Well, we can try," Will added sarcastically.

"Hahaha! Ok. Will…Sonny." Steve said dramatically when the laughter died down and he reached a serious moment. "You two are the ones who are representing this new idea of ending the feud and working together. You are the ones who will bring these two families together, and by extension, all of Salem together. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready" Sonny and Will said at the same time.

"Ha! Same mind! That may come in handy! Alright, let's go! Who's going first?"

"Will, you go first," Sonny insisted. "I've got your back." _Awww. _

"I won't let you down," Will responded. "I'll give you something to work with."

"Ok. Sonny. Get on back there and we'll call you out when we need you." Sonny headed backstage and Steve led Will to the center of the stage.

"Alright, we are ready! Will, Sonny is now offstage and he can't hear or see anything. I'm gonna ask you a series of questions. Answer them as fast as you can. And if you and your Kiriakis boyfriend together get 200 points, tell everybody what you will win for the town of Salem."

"Twenty thousand dollars!" Will shouted.

"Let's get started then! Twenty seconds on the clock. Time will start after I read the first question. Where do parents tell children babies come from heaven?"

"The stork."

"How long would you wait for a date before you left?"

"Uh- 15 minutes."

"How old were you when you babysat for the first time?"

"Fourteen."

"Name complaint police officers have about their job."

"Uh-danger on the job."

"Name a popular new years resolution."

Will smiled before he answered. " Um- Lose weight."

_Ding! Ding!_

"Nice! Alright, Will. Let's see how you did." Steve grabbed Will by the shoulder and turned toward the board. "I asked 'Where do parents tell children babies come from heaven?' And you said. The stork. Survey said. 32. I asked 'How long would you wait for a date before you left?' You said. 15 minutes. Well, someone thinks highly of himself!

Will just laughed. "Survey said," Steve continued. "2. That's alright. I asked 'How old were you when you babysat for the first time?' You said. 14. Survey said. 14- Hey how about that? Fourteen points for the answer fourteen. Did you actually babysit at 14?"

"I actually did," Will responded. "That's when my brother and sister-the twins- were born, so."

"Cool! Alright, let's keep going. I said Name complaint police officers have about their job. You said. Danger. Survey said. 34. Wow. You got a lot of people in your family who are on the police force?"

"Yea, I do. My Aunt Hope," he said nodding to the Horton side. "My Uncle Bo, and My Grandpa Roman."

"Well, you knew that answer. Last question. I said Name a popular new years resolution. You said. Lose weight. Not that _you_ need to! Survey said! 51." _Cheers!_

"Nice going Will Horton! Let's bring out Sonny!" Sonny emerged from backstage and ran up to where Steve was in the center.

"Sonny! Your wonderful Horton boyfriend just got you 133 points!"

"Whoo!" Sonny shouted as he clapped his hands excitedly.

"All you need is 77 points to win twenty thousand dollars for your hometown of Salem. I'm going to ask you the same five questions. You can't repeat any of the answers. If you do you'll hear this sound." _Buzz! _"It's a little harder this time so we'll give you twenty-five seconds. Time will start after I read the first question. Where do parents tell children babies come from heaven?"

"The stork."

_Buzz!_

"Try again."

"uh-heaven."

"How long would you wait for a date before you left?"

"An hour."

"How old were you when you babysat for the first time?"

"um- thirteen."

"Name complaint police officers have about their job."

"It's dangerous."

_Buzz!_

"Try again."

"Um- difficult people."

"Name a popular new years resolution."

Sonny smiled before he answered. "Lose weight."

_Buzz!_

"Quit smoking."

_Ding! Ding!_

"You said a lot of the same answers Will did," Steve observed.

"Like you said, one mind."

"Alright. Well, let's see how you guys did working together. And no matter what happens, I hope this inspires everyone watching in the town of Salem to work together instead of feuding."

Sonny nodded. "Ok, I asked 'Where do parents tell children babies come from heaven?' And you said. Heaven. Survey said. 12. Stork was number one but Will got that one for you. I asked 'How long would you wait for a date before you left?' You said. 1 hour. An hour was the number one answer. Survey said. 24. I asked 'How old were you when you babysat for the first time?' You said. 13. Survey said. 20. Number one answer was twelve. I said Name complaint police officers have about their job. You said. Difficult people. Survey said. 9. Oh! 198 points. Last question, I said Name a popular new years resolution. Now, you and Will both smiled when you answered this question. You want to tell me what that was about?"

"Oh, nothing," Sonny insisted. Steve raised his eyebrows. Sonny looked over at Will who was trying to hide his grin. "Well, I may have made a new years resolution myself, that may have involved…him."

"I see. Well, we won't ask more, cause I don't know if we wanna know!" Will and Sonny shared a glance and a chuckle.

"Well, Sonny. You need two people to have agreed with you. You said. Quit Smoking. Survey said!...20."

_Cheers! _Both families ran into the center of the stage. They all embraced Sonny before Will got to him. Will grabbed Sonny and kissed him forcefully on the lips. After a few seconds of passion, they broke apart and joined their families in cheering. The Kiriakis' s and the Horton's celebrated their victory. As they all danced and jumped, Steve delivered his ending speech, reiterating his team-working message.

The Salem Family Feuds were over. Thanks to Will and Sonny, Salem's residence gained a little perspective and resolved to focus more on their friendships and connections, rather than their feuds.


End file.
